Le journal d'un coeur brisé
by Howlly
Summary: Harry Potter, dévoué à son homme,le surprend accompagné d'une jeune blonde.Après avoir prit la décision de quitter Draco, Harry s'en alla , laissant le jeune Serpentard sans nouvelles... Malfoy finit par prendre sa vie en main.


_**-Le journal d'un coeur brisé-**_

**Note:** My first fic tragique, yeah !  
**Note2:**Je suis fan de Drarry depuis peu de temps. That's why I wrote it.  
**Note3:** Je suis désolée d'avance pour les erreurs de syntaxe et des fautes d'ortho.

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Draco Malfoy était dans le noir, assis sur son canapé. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, tout comme son coeur.

_C'est moi qui était censé lui briser sa vie!  
_Il se leva machinalement, et attrapa son briquet pour allumer sa clope. Il aspira une bouffée ... Une deuxième... Une troisième . Le blond sourit et sembla un peu plus apaisé.  
_Qu'est c'que c'est bon! Au moins, tu ne m'enlèveras jamais ce plaisir là, Potter!  
_Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur . Il l'alluma, alla sur spotify et mit sa playlist "Nostalgie" pour ensuite s'emparer d'un gros carnet noir.

_"The words get trapped in my mind_  
_I'm sorry. I don't take the time to feel the way I do"_

Draco se rassit. Un instant, il ferma les yeux et semblait avaler les paroles. Elles étaient lentes. Du moins, il avait l'impression qu'elles l'étaient. En vérité, les paroles de "When it's time" le faisait souffrir à un point qu'elles ralentissaient le temps pour approfondir sa douleur. Après avoir avalé le début de la chanson, il se ressaisit et attrapa le carnet, qui était en fait son journal intime.

* * *

_" Le 23 octobre 2012. _  
_Cher Journal,_

_Cela fait aujourd'hui un mois._  
_Un mois, jour pour jour, que Potter s'est barré, avec tout ce que je possédais. Mon coeur, mon fric, mon job, et ma magie._  
_J'ai fait ce que je t'ai dit, journal. Déjà que je suis devenu fou , à écrire dans le vent, mais encore, pour respecter ma promesse à du papier, faut le faire. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je n'ai tabassé personne , j'ai freiné la picole, et surtout... Je n'ai pas encore chialé. Même si je t'avoue, Journal... Mes entrailles se déchirent entre elles, j'ai la gorge nouée, et j'ai envie de gueuler. Putain, putain, il me... Non. Même ça je ne me permettrai pas de l'écrire._  
_Je ne peux plus lancer un seul putain de sort. Tu m'expliques? J'ai rien fait pour mériter ça, merde! J'l'ai même pas touché, cette nana._  
_Ce gros connard s'est cassé alors que j'avais besoin de lui. Il a pris toutes mes pommes, et il a même pris mon chat. Quel enfoiré. _

_Un message pour lui, et j'lui dédierai ce putain de journal quand je mourrai._  
_J'ai rêvé de toi, Potter. Dans mon rêve, tu crevais embroché par ta tante . La gueule qu'elle a du faire cette conne de Moldu, quand elle a su que t'étais gay! HAHAHA!_

_Moi , au moins, j'ai su bien le cacher. Quel idiot ce Pot-Potter. J'aurais jamais dû le protéger tout au long de ma scolarité._  
_Hier , j'ai essayé de me faire une fille, en revenant du bar. Bah, le soldat n'était pas au rendez-vous. Ça fout la haine._  
_Journal, tu le hais autant que moi ce bâtard, hein? Dis le moi. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu mon travail! C'est à cause de lui que je ne peux plus toucher personne . C'est à cause de lui que je ne peux finir mes nuits . Son ombre est constamment là. Il est dans les murs, sur mes draps, sur mes coussins, sur mes vêtements, dans ma bouffe, dans ma peau... _  
_Je t'aurais bien lancé un Avada Kedavra, mais tu crèveras pas sans pouvoirs , ce serait bien dur._  
_Cordialement."_

* * *

La chanson se termina. Draco ferma son journal, jeta son mégot, et alla se coucher.

Il ferma la lumière après s'être déshabillé, et fourra sa tête dans son coussin .  
-Pourquoi Potter, pourquoi...?  
Et il poussa des cris de rage qui se transformèrent en couinements déchirés. Il pleurait.

_"It all seemed __**perfect**__  
But there are moments when __**I feel nothing at all**__  
Same as always  
Now it's repeating itself all over again  
Night after night ,you say you move on_  
_**tomorrow, tomorrow...**_  
_Now, what's holding you back?_  
_I don't know, I don't know, __**I DON'T KNOW**__..."_

__Il était 6h30 du matin. Draco préparait son piètre déjeuner, en écoutant The Sounds . Belle manière de se réveiller, n'est ce pas?  
Il avait craqué. Il avait juré de ne pas le faire, mais il l'a fait.  
Il mangea son bout de pain, incapable d'avaler autre chose. La musique suivante s'activa.

_"Youre poison, I dont want to_  
**_Break these chains_**  
_Your mouth, so hot_  
_Your web, Im caught_  
_Your skin, so wet_  
_Black lace on sweat..."_

__Draco sourit . Il avait le don pour choisir ses chansons , surtout quand il était tôt. Il plongea dans ses pensées, et commença à s'imaginer un scénario complètement fou.

_Draco dansait : il dansait follement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il mettait des musiques remplies de naïvetés comme celles que l'on pouvait trouver dans Fruits Basket. L'amour rend aveugle. Par amour, il a sacrifié sa volonté de vivre, car il vivait pour lui , et IL lui a crevé les yeux. _  
_Il termina de danser, et éclata de rire . Il appela Harry avec son portable._  
_"Hey, Potter, je t'aime. T'as vu, je t'ai dit je t'aime ! Et écoute ça. Je peux mourir pour toi. Ah , tu ne me crois pas? ... Eh bien... Eh bien... biiip,biip,biiiiip..."_  
_Il s'était enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre._

Le blond se ressaisit. Une heure était passée. Ses journées étaient toutes les mêmes . Il écoutait de la musique, se shootait à elles. Parfois, il lisait. Parfois, il jouait. Parfois, il parlait et criait seul. Il n'avait plus aucun ami. Il fumait jusqu'à en perdre la totalité de ses neurones. Il avait des absences. Cependant, à force de réfléchir comme ça, il eut une idée.

_Ça y est, Potter. Je sais comment me guérir. C'est fini, Pot-Potter!_

Malfoy prit son journal rapidement. La musique tourna à nouveau, et tomba sur "River flows in you" de Yiruma.

_Pile ce qu'il me fallait._

* * *

_24 Octobre 2012 ._

_Cher Journal._

_J'ai pleuré, oui. Mais aujourd'hui tout va bien. Toute ces pages que je t'ai écrites m'ont fait réaliser à quel point j'étais idiot . J'ai compris.  
Tout ira bien à présent. Merci , Journal. Je t'appellerai "Apple".  
Avec toute la joie que je peux éprouver à l'heure qu'il est._

_Draco Malfoy, un ex fou amoureux et par dessus tout, GAY!_

* * *

__Il enfourcha sa veste un cuir, alluma une cigarette, et pris quelque chose dans la cuisine. Il allait voir son ancien amant, Harry Potter.  
Par chance, il avait réussi à avoir les coordonnées de son nouvel appartement par Pansy. Qu'elle était utile quand elle le voulait celle-là!  
Dehors, il faisait beau. Le ciel était bleu. Le soleil était là, mais ne diffusait pas de chaleur particulière. Cependant, la brise qui effleurai les joues de Malfoy lui plaisait. Ça faisait un mois qu'il n'était pas sortit de chez lui. Il avait oublié chaque détails du quartier. Chaque détails des visages qu'ont ses voisins . Chaque détails des animaux, des magasins .  
Malfoy souriait : il était heureux. Il allait revivre une deuxième vie.  
Il fuma sa deuxième cigarette, puis sa troisième. Une demi heure passa, qu'il avait utilisé en fumant, en pensant, et en écoutant des tas de musiques dans son I-phone. Arrivé à la porte de Potter, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Avant de sonner, il passa devant un SDF et lui donna son téléphone , ses clopes, et ses clefs. Le SDF, choqué, se mit à pleurer et le remercia sans s'arrêter.

_Ding dong! Quelle sonnerie débile, putain. Faut innover, dans la vie. _

__Une jeune femme ouvrit. Elle avait de jolies formes, les yeux clairs, et la chevelure longue et rousse. Elle ressemblait étrangement à ...

- Weasley?!

- Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Nom d'une Chocogrenouille!

- ... Pansy m'a indiqué que Harry habitait ici...

-Oh je vois. Elle avait raison, entre alors... Je ne fais ça QUE par politesse! Jeta Ginny par dépit.

Draco entra.

-Chéri, il y a quelqu'un pour toi!  
Une voix grave répondit .  
-Qui ? J'arrive!

_Attends... QUOI? Potter vit avec une femme? AVEC SON EX FEMME? Connard , bâtard de merde!_

Harry descendit les escaliers en trombe. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec son ex petit copain.

-C'est donc ça...

-Non, dit Harry. Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Tu m'as quitté pour elle.

-Tu m'as...

-Non je ne t'ai jamais trompé, coupa Malfoy. tu m'as quitté pour elle, et à cause de toi, ma vie est DÉTRUITE!

-Si c'est Pomy que tu veux... D'ailleurs, t'as un sacré problème avec les pommes toi!

-T'occupes! Je m'en branle du chat! Tu m'as abandonné comme un putain de déchet... Pour revenir avec Ginny! Si j'avais mes pouvoirs...

Harry ricana

-Ouais, t'as l'air bien con sans eux.

- Ta gueule . J'ai appris à vivre comme un Moldu.

-Je...

-... Tu m'as apprit à vivre comme un Moldu.

-Je préfère...

Draco fronça les sourcils .

-Je suis venu pour te dire que c'était fini.

-De ?

-J'ai fini de t'aimer.

-Il était temps.

Draco sourit. **"J'ai fini de t'aimer."** Il attendait de dire ces mots depuis si longtemps. Il se sentait en paix. Il s'approcha d'Harry, lui donna son journal et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser si rapide que le Brun ne put riposter.  
Il sortit un couteau de sa veste.

-Prends cette feuille . - Il lui donna.- Je n'ai plus d'pouvoirs, mais j'ai ça.

Draco Malfoy se planta le couteau dans la poitrine.  
Par dépit d'avoir trop adoré, trop chéri et trop attendu, ne pouvant cracher ses mots, ne pouvant vomir sa douleur ni arracher ses souvenirs, il décida de mettre fin à sa vie.  
Sur le papier, on pouvait y voir ces inscriptions :

_Parce ce que je t'ai toujours aimé ... Et que je crèverai dans cet amour. Adios, Pot-potter.  
PS : Le numéro des urgences , c'est le 15..._


End file.
